Hold still
by nautiscarader
Summary: Callum paints the picture of his girlfriends. Callum/Claudia/Rayla lemon, inspired by a comment on my Ao3


\- Callum, how long do we have to wait?

Rayla addressed her boyfriend again, in a slightly annoyed voice, and she received the same lacklustre reply as before.

\- Just a moment, I want to do it the best I can.

Callum looked up from his sketchbook to capture his girlfriends' poses for the few final strokes. While Rayla, being impatient, has never been an ideal model, contrary to what her training should have taught her, Claudia could sit for hours and she didn't mind that at all. And Callum would definitely love to sit with these two, savouring the sight of their naked bodies against the red sheets and drapery of their royal bedroom. Claudia's more voluptuous breasts contrasted with Rayla's smaller ones, but that didn't seem be a problem to the Moonshadow elf, proudly exposing her butt to their artist, hoping he would catch every curve and detail.

After more than five years, people at the castle got used to the fact that king's brother had a bit more complicated private life than most, with not one, but two girlfriends that seemed to be polar opposite of each other, and yet were able to find a common ground when Callum was involved. And letting him express himself as an artist by drawing them naked was one of those blissful moments that let the three take a breather from diplomacy and other troubles of the modern, constantly changing world they helped building.

That didn't stop Rayla from being grumpy, though.

\- At this pace, I'm gonna catch a cold... - she grumbled back.  
\- Do you want me to heat you up? - Claudia whispered into her ear, and Rayla saw a very familiar spark in her eye, that, quite frankly she expected to see much earlier.

Callum didn't quite catch Claudia's reply, but the next, loud and unabashedly erotic slurping sound broke his concentration instantly. He looked up, and at first, he wanted to scold Claudia and Rayla for breaking the composition. Only his second thought was that his girlfriends locked their bodies in a tight embrace, making sure he will hear each and every single kiss they exchanged.

\- W-Wait for me!

Callum rushed from his chair, ditching his loose shirt and rushed to the bed.

\- Oh, look who's finally realised what's going on. - Rayla joked, and both women laughed as they watched Callum jumping on one leg, as he tried to get rid of his pants.

Laughs turned into moans when Claudia introduced her fingers to Rayla's pussy, and the elf reciprocated the gesture, while waiting for their shared lover to get ready. They didn't have to wait long: Claudia, being on top, was the first to feel Callum's presence behind them, when he grabbed her waist, and the very next moment, both girls gasped when Callum slid his cock between them and performed his first thrust.

With two women to pleasure, Callum had to work twice as hard, and more than enough had to utilise both his mouth and cock to bring them to a climax at the same time. Of course, neither of them would mind if he only concentrated on one of them, but the sheer idea that their boyfriend didn't want to play the favourites game was romantic enough that they decided to not break his spell.

Claudia once proposed she could almost surely make him grow another penis, after she found that snakes have two, but it was the "almost" part that worried Callum, and ultimately they decided to remain with his more conventional methods of pleasuring both women at the same time.

And this one was just the best.

Before he plunged himself between them, Callum was greeted with the alluring sight of their soaking pussies pressed against each other, and he contemplated for a second if he wanted to disrupt this amazing combination, but his throbbing cock as well as Claudia's and Rayla's needy moans calling him prompted him to rush forward.

Sliding between them allowed Callum to heat both of his girlfriends, and their hands, dancing eagerly around his cock only helped their common cause. And so, just few minutes after he begun his thrusts, Callum could notice the difference in tempo of Rayla's and Claudia's moves, and decided to change the tactic.

Given Rayla's complaining earlier, he thought it would only be fair if she got the first taste of him, and he withdrew, diving deep inside her in one go. The Moonshadow elf gasped, breaking her kiss with Claudia, and her body arched, allowing the brunette to sneak her hands underneath her.

Rayla was tighter than Claudia, and if Callum kept his pace, she alone would be responsible for him finishing early, so he knew he'd have to diversify. After a few, steady thrusts, he pulled out, deliberately ignoring Rayla's moan of dissatisfaction, and entered Claudia, getting a sweet, inviting cry in return.

Minute after minute, Callum made sure to pleasure both of his women evenly, reacting to their moans and moves, though as their orgasm approached, their writhing bodies were thrown into a swirl of uncontrollable spasm. Callum himself wasn't far, but he definitely wanted them to feel the pleasure first, and just when he was about to switch hole again, he heard Rayla's cry that shook their bedroom. The Moonshadow elf clutched Claudia's back and was pulled into another kiss, which silenced some of her moans, as well as jump-stared Claudia's climax. Next thing he knew, Callum's cock was coated in two copious doses of their cum, but the women were far from over.

With their lips, both upper and lower, pressed against each other, they rocked their tangled bodies, creating an even more stimulating environment for Callum's cock. The amount of natural lubricant made his job exponentially easier, and just after a few moments of continued thrusts, he cried in his tired voice.

\- Claudia, Rayla, I'm-I'm close, I don't know which one...  
\- Paint us!  
\- Huh?

At first, Callum thought his lovers, satiated with their orgasms wanted to pull a cruel joke on him, but Claudia's intentions became obvious when she rolled from Rayla onto her back, sticking out her tongue invitingly. The lewd meaning of her words suddenly struck Callum, and that pushed him over the edge.

Both horny women gasped when rope after rope of Callum's thick cum reached and landed on them, covering more and more of their naked bodies, much to their pleasure. When the very last drops of Callum's essence dripped to Rayla's abdomen, Callum took another deep breath, looked up, and once again froze in amazement at the sight of his two girlfriends glazed with his cum. Once more, his natural reaction was to grab the sketchbook and capture this vividly erotic scene, but just as he had this thought, the imagery changed.

Claudia always had a bit of fixation on Callum's seed, and she wasn't hiding it, peppering Rayla's chest with kisses that had one more purpose: to clean her off as much as she could. Rayla was a bit hesitant, but after a while she did the same to a few globs of cum around Claudia's breasts, though the brunette took the control again when she pulled Rayla into slow and languorous cum-swapping kiss that culminated with a thick strand of it joining their content faces, as they looked at their tired lover.

\- I... I sometimes wish I could... I could capture those moments, you know. - he wheezed - Like, instantly. - he snapped his fingers.  
\- I could try enchanting your paper. - Claudia begun thinking, apparently not aware that Rayla continued her trail across her chest. - But it would take lots of light to properly absorb the image of reality...  
\- But why even bother? - Rayla interrupted - Wouldn't reliving these moments on paper be less fun than, you know, doing it in real life?

The three exchanged knowing looks, nodded, and, following Rayla's idea begun creating more unforgettable moments.


End file.
